Aria of Sorrow
by litaannkino
Summary: oneshot Jak story. R&R and enjoy!


**Aria of Sorrow**

A/N: Man, I was full of BS when I wrote this a year ago...This was before **Jak 3** had arrived and I had some rambles in my head that didn't let me sleep until I wrote them down. Enjoy.

**Jak, Daxter, Keira, etc...(c) Naughty Dog  
Lita, Zeypher (c) me.  
Song "Frozen" (c) Madonna**

* * *

Haven City…city of lost dreams, lost souls…

_You only see what_

_your eyes want to see_

Prime Minister Lita stared down at the city below. " Tell me, Baron…what does thee think it is like down there…amongst the commoner?" she whispered eloquently, as though she'd merely sighed. Her green eyes stared blankly at the glass as she touched it with child's hand. The Baron didn't seem to notice her; she was like a ghost in shape of a child. She yearned to feel what it was to battle once again, to let go of her title as ambassador, and run free. Freedom…when was the last time she'd thought of that? Ever since she had arrived on that wretched city, something tied her down. She was a prisoner in her own body and of her duty.  
"It would be ever so kind of thee to let me roam, Barun…instead of keeping me like a canary…"  
Finally Praxis noticed the still figure of the little girl, her eyes fixed upon the city.  
"What makes you think I would let you go?"  
"The same reason thou keep me here…"  
"Fine! Go already!" he yelled.  
She turned to face him, and smiled gently, saying, "Thou mustn't worry…the war is still in thy favor…"

_How can life be?_

_What you want it to be?_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open._

_You're so consumed_

_With how much you get_

Onin gazed at the night sky. Although she was old, she held Eco magic. Not power, but Magic, given to her by the Precursors many eons ago. Pecker slept soundly, mumbling something about some harem…It was pure luck that walking lump of carnality was the only thing she could use to communicate with. Otherwise, he would've been _long _gone. A white light enveloped the old soothsayer…she could feel herself leaving that old disguise, her translucent wings opening. If Pecker'd been awake, he'd faint right back to sleep out of surprise. Onin's body was that of a 20-year old, her hair long and grayish white and her hands delicate and small. She, with her blind eyes, could "see" the gathering of each and every soul lost in that war. She had seen many wars and many more wandering souls, but never had she seen so many unfulfilled. She extended her arm and felt how young each were. She opened her delicate mouth, her dormant voice singing in a forgotten language. White Eco coursed through her being and into the wretched. It was as though she laid them to rest in peace with the Eco.

_You waste your time_

_With hate and regret_

As the spirits quieted down, she let herself glide to the floor. She kept the city's restless at bay, but it intrigued her how many came out that night. She then gazed at the sky, and suddenly it became quite obvious. A small comet streaked through the sky, symbolizing the gathering of the remaining Sages before the arrival of the Precursors. She gently caressed Pecker's face and left flying.

_You're broken_

_When your heart not open._

Lita roamed the streets, fascinated with the environment. She was born anew; her child soul was free at last. All those years of meaningless battles and innocent bloodshed seemed so far away…but, she realized, no matter what she did, she could never return to her home. Haven City reminded her of her own curse…her heavy and never-ending curse. She felt her tiny wings flutter under her robes. Lita had been born hundreds of years ago, but each year brought her joy or sadness… "What a beautiful comet…" she whispered. She opened her little wings and followed its path.

_If I could melt your heart,_

_We'd never be apart_

Keira sat quietly in her garage. It had been two long years since she had last seen him…his beautiful, deep blue eyes. Ever since she had arrived on that wretched city, all she could see was that crimson liquid roam freely on the streets. Her gentle eyes had witnessed murder at its worst. She never dared to go to the Slums for fear of the KG and their brutal ways…if he were here, he could comfort her, bring her joy in this desert in which she was forced to call home.  
"Jak…where are you…?"

_Give yourself to me_

_You are the key…_

A tiny spirit roamed freely, separated from its pack. It did not want to be put to rest. It knew of its destiny. It had once been a 10-year-old boy with fiery red hair and fascinating brown eyes with the name of Zeypher. A gentle soul from outside the city, from the Wastelands. He died a brutal death from the Krimsom Guard; his body was thrown into the waters of the Lost City ruins, never to be found. His soul was restless and moving about when he witnessed his mother's own execution; a single shot through her weakened heart. It was then that he vowed that somehow he would return from dead and destroy those who had brought him pain and bring them to justice.

_Now there's no point_

_In placing the blame,_

Jak rode across the populated plaza. His mind was full of doubts and revenge. It had been two torturous years since he and Daxter had arrived into the torturous city. He literally been ripped from everything he ever held dear. Inside of him, that rage fueled the darkness that once laid dormant. He was becoming a monster…but at the same time, a small flicker of light shone, keeping his sanity and humanity alive. He revved up his Zoomer as the Second Class Race lights flashed.

_And you should know_

_I'd suffer the same_

Keira felt her chest tighten as she began to leave the safety of her garage. She felt tiny pinches on her grease-stained skin. She then noticed as strange Precursor symbols tattooed themselves on her flesh. Her mind was overflowing with dormant memories of past lives, or better yet…past awakenings…suddenly, it all became clear to her. She was…one of them…she was the destined one…She closed her eyes and left herself fall into the light.

_If I loose you,_

_My heart will broken_.

Zeypher stopped on his tracks. He watched his arm disappear into nothing. He screamed in horror as the other vanished.  
"What's going on? Momma! Momma, I don't wanna go! I'm not done yet!"  
He then noticed something that he only knew from fairy tales. A Sage was flying about, somehow driven to meet at her destiny.  
"Please help me!" he pleaded mutely. She turned around, her glazed eyes staring at him…  
He knew her…but it couldn't be…the Soothsayer from the Bazaar?  
She touched his ghastly face and told him, "Child, won't you join me to this city's Paradise? I promise no harm will come to you."  
Zeypher looked at her with hopeful eyes and took her glowing hand, floating towards the stars.

_Love is a bird,_

_She needs to fly…_

In the time she had been in that city, Lita had met many a foe. Just because Praxis locked her up in a tower, like that idiot Rapunzel in the storybooks didn't mean that her influence over the war hadn't reached Metal Head ears. She held that one thread that could decide the winner inside her small body. Her once sweet Errol had turned into a maniac hell bent on ruling the city. She knew nothing could save his doomed soul…except for one way…to save the one thing he lost…humanity. But she had to hurry and find the Lost Sage of Time…

_Let all of her inside of you die,_

The plaza literally glowed of essence from the joyous spirits. The Sage had been found! The Sage had been found at last! The sprites gathered around the Baron's statue, as though inviting everyone to the grand ball, but no mortal eye caught glimpse of the affair.

Just as they gave up, the first guest arrived. The eternally young and wise ambassador Lita. She landed on top of one of the plaza's fountain and quietly floated upon it, waiting for the next person. Second came Onin, the blind Sage of the Past and the ghost child with the fire hair and brown eyes. Third were the two heroes, Jak and Daxter, who were oblivious to their surroundings.  
The spirits giggled and said in unison, " Welcome one and all! Welcome to the beginning of the end!" and disappeared into the night sky, leaving the guests in awe.

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

Although Praxis' prized monument laid in ruins, the true treasure was now open for all to see. "Paradise…" Lita whispered softly as she touched the dust covered iron doors. In a moment, she opened her small mouth and let out a chilling high note that pierced Jak's heart.  
She smiled maliciously when she turned around and announced, "Thus Paradise opened its doors to the fools that desired to meet what already lies in the Darkness in thine hearts." Her small wings exploded into large majestic wings, afterwards interning her into the dark abyss.  
Onin turned to Zeypher and nodded to him. Hand in hand, they entered the flowing black. Only Jak and Daxter remained…  
"Oh no, you don't, Jak! We are NOT going in there! Nuh uh!" Daxter yelled, turning back on the portal.  
"Dax…I dunno why, but I know we have to go…" Jak said pensively.  
Daxter grunted and jumped on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go before I change my mind!"

_If I could melt your heart,_

_We'd never be apart_

Keira opened her eyes once again. She now stood in Mar's Tomb…no, this was no tomb; this was Paradise…the first meeting of the Precursors before they came. She knew of this all along, deep within her dreams, that she was the Lost Sage. It was natural that she'd become a Sage, because of Samos, but no one expected her to be the Sage of Time. In all of the lifetimes she remembered, she knew she wanted to end this one quickly. Those bastards were coming, and she needed to flee into obscurity. Damn Haven City's war, the turmoil and death prevented her wandering soul from slumbering again. She remembered the Precursor's voice telling her that she would live forever to protect her native world with a hero by her side. To be frank, the other heroes were bumbling idiots in armor. But Jak…oh, beautiful Jak! He and Daxter were true heroes, willing to die for an ignorant world that loathed them. In her hundreds of thousands of years since her birth, she had never fallen in love, and she was glad that that mortal boy had taken her heart. She breathed and faced her guests.

_Give yourself to me_

_You are the key…_

"KEIRA? What the hell are you doing here?" Jak exclaimed.  
Lita glared at him and hissed, "Thou should retain thy language, fool! Thou are in the presence of Time itself."  
Jak stared in awe of her; she looked nothing like the little girl he'd grown up with. Her green eyes were glazed, her outfit shattered into oblivion and replaced by tunics of ancient times.  
"Welcome, noble ones…to the Heart of this planet…" she announced as she gently floated onto the ground. Jak noticed her emotionless face, noticed how the ever-gentle breeze that poured into the tomb seemed to make her look wiser, how her movements made his look like a child on a tantrum. It made him feel miserable to have made her suffer throughout the years.  
"Milady, I wish to confer with you about some details," he heard the ambassador speak.  
Keira signaled her to continue.  
"Milady, I wish to save a soul!" Lita cried out in child's pain as she kneeled abruptly. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to speak.  
"Milady…if I don't do something, darkness will consume him…and I will forever hold the guilt of letting his purity fall into that horrible abyss…"  
Keira floated quietly to her and asked, "Speak his name, little one."  
Lita sat up and clumsily wiped her tears, whispering, "His…name's…Erol…"  
At that moment, Jak reacted and slapped her. "Whaddaya mean 'purity'! The guy's a homicidal maniac bent on killing me!"  
Lita touched her bruise and glared at him. "That is your problem, hero. I only know of one thing. For an eternity I have been kept as a caged bird, its wings clipped and forever alien to sunlight. Even if he was faking it, Erol kept me company in that darkness and I will repay the favor, " she screamed, waking the dormant spirits around them.  
Onin stood quietly as Zeypher quickly hid behind her. Jak looked at the young girl with repulse as Daxter glared at her. Keira was amused at this parade of emotions and raised her hand to quiet her surroundings.  
"Lady Lita, it shall be done. Erol's humanity or 'purity' as you call it, will be saved, but I will need a warrior to fulfill your wish,' pausing to glare at Jak, "but seeing as we are fresh out of them…"  
Jak twitched at his brashness, "it may not come true…"  
Just as Lita slumped in tears, Zeypher boldly poked out his head from behind Onin.  
"Um, miss Sage…I'd like to help…"  
She floated on to him and caressed his pale complexion.  
"What's is your name?" she asked softly.  
"Zeypher, ma'am."  
"Well well, your resemblance to Erol is unfathomably uncanny…what is your will?"  
"To avenge my mother's death and now to help," he said firmly.  
"Then close your eyes for a moment…" she said. He did as he was told, suddenly feeling quite tired.  
The Sage kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweet. I hope to see you again…"

_You only see what_

_Your eyes want to see_

In Haven City's military quarters, commander Erol felt as though someone had pierced him with a sword. Indeed, a spiritual edge had been plunged deep within his heart. The wound began to bleed his humanity. Each drop was carefully captured into a small sphere collected by the servant souls. It would be the only thing that would ever remain of the past Erol, for Fate had already turned against him, eternally damning him.

_How can life be?_

_What you want it to be?_

In Keira's arms slept an infant child born anew. The crowd gazed, bewildered by what had just happened. She touched his face, waking the creature up, letting everyone see his chocolate brown eyes. "This is the new Erol, the very essence of his human heart. All that remains is a shell filled with hate for all mankind. Take him, Lita, and hide him well, for he will become one of this world's legendary heroes, along Jak and Daxter. Raise him by the name of Zeypher and take refuge in Nomad's land, for there you will be safe. Jak, take down the Baron if you must, the fool is but a mere pawn compared to what lies ahead. We shall all meet again, but only the Lady and the Soothsayer shall remember anything at all. Be strong, and do not be afraid…I have returned and soon the Precursors will be here as well."

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

A few months later, in the far reaches of the desert, in the forgotten Spargus City, king Damas stared at the starry sky. Beside him was a full-grown Lita, in her arms, a red-haired boy. He opened his eyes and wailed quietly for his mother's warmth. "Hush, Zeypher, don't cry," she playfully said as she cooed him. "Momma, I don't cry, Papa Damas told me never to cry," he complained as Lita wiped his tears. "Oh, did he?" Lita grinned. Damas chuckled as he carried the boy up, "Yeah, so what? The boy's training with Eco! He could act like a warrior if you didn't care for his every whim," he answered. She shrugged it off and began to sing to the moon. Jak was coming…and so was the End…

**Light and Dark will battle on forever…inside his heart…**

End.


End file.
